No Shooting
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: Gibbs’ words made her smile and her heart melted at the protectiveness and jealousy in his voice, but nevertheless she was forced to shake her head, “No shooting, Jethro.” She said as seriously as she could. Jibbs fic. Set during 5.06 - Chimera. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** this is my first NCIS story, so please bear with my lack of experience at writing about the characters. Also, bear with the grammar mistakes that I'm sure are there, English isn't my first language.

This story is set in episode 5.06 - Chimera, and it came to me while watching Commander Skinner coming on to Jenny, which my tender Jibbs heart just couldn't take. I needed Gibbs to step in and take action somehow!

Hope you all will enjoy this, I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!"

Abby threw her arms around the older man as soon as he walked into the bullpen with the rest of his team.

"I was so worried about you, and about you guys too! I'm so happy to see you!" The young Goth smiled at Tony, Ziva, Ducky and McGee, hugging them all tightly. "I watched you guys in the MTAC, Director Shepard let me stay with her." She grinned brightly to the redheaded woman standing near Tony's desk, and she smiled back at her.

"There was no point in being apart and both worried about my best agents…"

Jenny smiled and her eyes met Gibbs for a split second before Tony's voice filled the air, "Best agents, huh?" He broke into a smug grin, ignoring the way his partners rolled their eyes at him.

Abby smiled sweetly to him, moving closer to stand in between him and Gibbs, grabbing both their arms, "Yes, Tony. You are the best," she kissed his cheek and smiled at Jenny again, "And of course I was scared and worried for you guys, but it was so cool to watch the operations on the MTAC screens," Abby carried on excitedly, "and when the Commander was hitting on the Director," she giggled and looked at Jenny in awe, "you need to teach me how to-"

"Agent Gibbs, can I see you in my office?" Jenny's voice didn't lose the tone that belonged to her Director persona as she cut off Abby's ramble, but her face looked slightly flushed as her eyes met with the curious smirk on Gibbs' face.

"Sure, _Director_."

The mocking tone he reserved to her title didn't go unnoticed by Jenny, and it earned him a glare from her, but before she could say anything back to him he grabbed her elbow and gently dragged her to the stairs leading to her office.

"Cynthia, don't send anybody in and hold my calls, please." Jenny barely had time to talk to her assistant for a few seconds before Gibbs led her into her own office and closed the door behind himself once they were both inside.

She was pressed against the door in a matter of seconds as Gibbs' lips attacked hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Her arms sneaked around his neck and she kissed him back with just as much passion, her lips parting at his silent request and stroking his tongue with hers in a sensual battle.

When air became a problem they broke apart and she leaned her forehead against his as she sighed breathlessly, holding him as close as she could.

"I was so scared, Jethro…" She confessed, her voice muffled and barely audible as she buried her face in his chest.

Gibbs let his fingers tangle up in her hair and smiled as he dropped a kiss on her head, "Well, your best agents are all still alive…" He smirked as she felt her body tremble slightly with what he recognized as a giggle and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on her, her warm body being a comfort to him after the events that had taken place in the past few hours.

"When I saw the ship blow up I thought…I…" The words got stuck in Jenny's throat and for once she showed her weakness when she looked up to him and her bright green eyes sparkled with tears.

He knew he was the only one she would show this kind of weakness to, and he smiled sweetly as he lifted her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Nothing happened, Jen. We're all fine and back home…" He whispered against her lips, kissing her gently again, "There's no point in thinking what could've been."

Jenny smiled at his words and when she blinked her eyes a single tear rolled down her face, immediately captured by Gibbs' lips that lingered on her cheek.

"You're right…" She whispered, running her fingers through his short hair while her other hand gripped his shoulder tightly, "You're all okay and you're back, that's all that matters."

Gibbs nodded and kissed her lips again before moving away from the door and bringing her with him to sit on the couch in her office, waiting for her to get rid of her high heels before he brought her closer again and they cuddled in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of being so close and the way their bodies fitted perfectly together.

"So…" Gibbs started after a while, his fingers lazily playing with her hair, reveling in the length of it now that she was growing it out again. "Is that true what Abby said about the Commander?"

Jenny didn't need to lift her head from his shoulder to see the amused smirk on his face, she could sense it clearly in his voice and she couldn't help but smile a little as her hand kept on tracing random circles on his shirt-covered chest, "Pretty accurate, yes. Thank goodness Abby was still around and I could keep her with me in the MTAC, I wouldn't have liked being alone with Commander Skinner in a dark room…" She chuckled and moved her head slightly to drop a light kiss to the weak spot on the side of his neck, enjoying the small shiver his body gave before he turned to look at her.

"That bad?" His voice held a hint of amusement, but the look in his eyes betrayed a flash of irritation when Jenny nodded.

"You have no idea…" She shifted and cuddled even closer to him, kissing his cheek and trailing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw-line and down the side of his neck. "Everything I said about the case and the operations he could turn it into something dirty to hit on me." She mumbled against his neck and rolled her eyes briefly before she nibbled at his skin, licking the small red marks her teeth left on his neck.

A groan escaped Gibbs' throat and he instinctively pulled at her hair slightly, "God, I wish I was there when he tried that…" He murmured, pulling her head back to kiss her lips.

Jenny giggled into his mouth and pulled away, "If you were I'd probably have to explain by now why one of my best agents killed a Navy Commander…" She gave him an amused look and he replied with an innocent smirk.

"Jealousy?"

She shook her head and chuckled at him, "I don't think that would be enough to justify murder, but I'd be really impressed…"

Their eyes met, blue ice melting into bright emeralds, warmth spreading through them as they leaned closer again and their lips met in another soft kiss, that ended way too soon as loud talking from outside her office made them break apart.

"Director Shepard is currently in a meeting and wishes not to be interrupted by anyone, so I will have to ask you to-"

Cynthia's polite request was harshly cut off by a male voice that raised louder than what was socially acceptable, "I don't care if she's in a meeting, I need to see her now!"

Standing up to face the visitor, Cynthia was ready to stand her ground. There was only one person she was going to take this kind of attitude and arrogance from, and that very same person was currently in a 'meeting' with the Director, so there was no way she was going to let this man into Mrs. Shepard's office, not even if he threatened to kick down the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. Director Shepard clearly said nobody is allowed into her office until her meeting's over, and you can see for yourself, it isn't over yet. If you'd like to talk to her, I suggest you take a seat and wait, although I don't know how long it will take for the Director to wrap up the meeting." The young woman looked stern as she glared at the man, and before he could retort the door to Jenny's office was opened quickly and she appeared in the doorway with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Anything I can do for you, Commander Skinner?" Jenny's voice was ice cold as she glared at the man standing in front of Cynthia's desk. She glanced at her assistant and gave her a quick, reassuring smile before her eyes trailed back to the commander.

Cynthia slowly sat down and watched as Commander Skinner's face eased into a slimy smile and he stepped over to Jenny, "Director Shepard, your assistant was reluctant to announce my presence, I-"

"There was a reason why she was, Commander." Jenny cut him off and crossed her arms over her chest, "I happened to be in a meeting, discussing a few things with one of my agents, but the way you demanded Cynthia to let you in made it impossible for me to wrap up the meeting."

The man stared right into her eyes with arrogance and stepped even closer to her as Jenny took a step back, "I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting, but I do need to have a few words with you, Director Shepard." He said, and Jenny held the door open for him as she stepped aside to let him in.

As soon as the commander stepped into the office, Cynthia jumped on her feet and gave Jenny an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry, Director, he just wouldn't go away…"

Jenny smiled and waved her hand as though it was nothing, "It's okay, Cynthia. I'll deal with him. You can go home."

Cynthia smiled, "Thank you, Director. Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jenny nodded and smiled again as Cynthia quickly grabbed her coat and purse and left before she walked back into her office and closed the door behind her, looking at the commander standing in the middle of the room.

"Commander Skinner, you already know Agent Gibbs." She gestured to Gibbs, who was still sitting on the couch, and she couldn't help but smirk as the commander's face turned pale.

"I…Agent Gibbs…" He stuttered as Gibbs stood up, "…you were…on the ship." He finally managed to let out.

Gibbs nodded, "Exactly, Commander. A ship that blew up shortly after my team and I managed to flee." His voice was like ice-cold steel and the stern look on his face clearly showed how much he disliked the man in front of him.

"Also…" Jenny started once Gibbs was done intimidating the commander, "…a ship that I watched blow up on a screen only a few minutes after you left MTAC to answer a mysterious call. I wonder if that call was from someone needing your OK to direct a missile on the very same ship Agent Gibbs and his team were on." She gave him a falsely sweet smile and felt a hint of victory when his face turned even paler and he reached out to lean on the back of a chair in front of her desk.

"I…" Commander Skinner stammered and swallowed hard as Gibbs stepped closer to him, "I couldn't afford your agents finding out what the Chimera was up to and live to tell…" He murmured in what he hoped sounded like a steady voice.

Jenny's eyes shone in anger and she detected a movement on Gibbs' side, right before his voice reached her in a low and furious growl, "Can I shoot him, Director?"

She heard Skinner whimper a little and couldn't bite back a small giggle that escaped her throat, "I'd rather have him go to jail than to the graveyard, Agent Gibbs." Her eyes met his for a second and she saw the amused smirk in his as he pulled out his handcuffs and secured the commander's wrists together, pushing him towards the door.

"You know what, Miss Shepard…" Skinner stopped and turned around, Gibbs' hand still on his shoulder as he watched the man look Jenny over with an expression he didn't like at all, "…I would still like to know if you're as controlling in bed as you are at work." Skinner said with a smirk, wincing a little in pain as Gibbs' hand tightened around his shoulder, the loud noise of a cracking bone echoing in the room.

"Sadly you'll never find out." Jenny replied in a dry voice and rolled her eyes, disgusted.

Skinner kept the smirk on his face despite the pain in his shoulder and looked between Jenny and Gibbs, realization dawning on him suddenly, "I will never find out, but I'm sure a few people already did."

As the bitter remark hung in the air around them, Jenny didn't need to look at Gibbs to know that he was gritting his teeth, and when he spoke his voice was eager, "Jen…can I shoot him now?"

Despite the embarrassment caused by Skinner's remark and the way her face flushed even when she didn't mean to be that embarrassed, Jenny couldn't help but chuckle, "Is it Jen now? What happened to Director?"

"He didn't insult the Director of NCIS, Jen… he insulted you as a woman, there's a difference."

Gibbs' words made her smile and her heart melted at the protectiveness and jealousy in his voice, but nevertheless she was forced to shake her head, "No shooting, Jethro." She said as seriously as she could.

Gibbs nodded but clenched his free hand into a fist, "Fine…can I hit him then?" He asked, only half-joking as he led the commander out of the office.

Jenny giggled, "Only once, don't hurt him too much." She replied, her tone serious enough. So she wasn't surprised when Gibbs' strong fist collided with Skinner's nose and she didn't jump at Skinner's loud cry in pain as a little blood started to run from his nose.

She just grabbed a Kleenex from a box on her desk and stepped up to the two men, handing Skinner the Kleenex, "Clean it up, you don't want to walk around with blood on your face, do you?"

Gibbs smirked at her tone and turned to her as Skinner tried to wipe the blood off his face with his wrists still handcuffed. "I'll bring him in and see you at home?" He whispered to her, brushing his lips over her temple.

Jenny smirked and nodded, "Don't take too long, you'll get your reward for punching him at home." She whispered back, pecking his lips before he pushed Skinner out of her office and she watched him take the guy away.

A sweet smile appeared on her face as she grabbed her coat and her purse, before switching off the light on her desk, ready to go home and wait for Jethro.

The young agent on protection duty for her security detail was waiting right downstairs with her car ready in front of the building, and when she raised an eyebrow at him, silently wondering how he knew when to get the car ready, he just said, "Special Agent Gibbs said you were going to leave the office soon, Director. I played ahead." He smiled shyly, looking for approval from his boss, and Jenny didn't disappoint him as she grinned back at him.

"Good idea." She got in the backseat of her car and chuckled slightly as another question popped into her mind, "John…" She called for the agent with an amused smile on her face and he turned to her, showing he was listening, "Did Agent Gibbs say where I need to go as well?"

John nodded, "Of course, ma'am. He said you're going home, and said to get you there fast."

And he really didn't know why all of a sudden Director Shepard had started to giggle.


End file.
